Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03
, |presenters = Bryan Rice |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 8 |winner = "In Love with the World" by Aura Dione |prev = 02 |next = 04 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03 was the 3rd edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 7. The selection had seven duels held in Aalborg. Aura Dione won the edition with her song "In Love with the World". In North Vision Song Contest 7, it got the 1st place in the semi-final with 97 points and the 11th place in the final with 116 points. Information DR decided to keep the format of the 2nd edition as it seemed to be successful. However, it was decided that there will be two artists competing in the duels instead of eight different. The edition started on 10 January 2014 and finished on 27 January 2014 with Aura Dione being the winner. The selection consisted of seven duels, divided in three parts: the quarterfinals with four duels, the semifinals with two duels and the final with one duel. The selection was was once again be held in Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning. In each duel, two songs were competing and one of them advanced to the next duel. From the quarterfinal duels, two songs advanced to the semifinal duels and from there two songs advanced to the final duel from where the winner was decided. The only difference from the previous edition is that in each duel, except the final one, the songs were by the same artist. Because the two competing artists were selected already by the broadcaster, the songs were not selected as in the previous editions and instead the artists selected them by themselves. Venue The Gigantium, in Aalborg, Denmark, is a large, rentable faire building, which hosts a large variety of concerts, markets and exhibitions, among other things. It has a capacity of 5,000 people, for concerts, the capacity is 8,500 people. The arena is being considered as the venue for the 2014 Miss Earth Pageant. The main use of the arena is sport, and it is home to the Danish Handball League club Aalborg Håndbold and the elite Ice Hockey team Aalborg Pirates. The ice hockey club AaB Ishockey also play their matches in an ice arena connected to the original Gigantium arena. AaB Ishockey is the amateur club having the license for professional ice hockey being used by Aalborg Pirates. Artist selection It was revealed by the Danish broadcaster that the artist will probably be internally selected with 8 songs by the artist competing in the duels. It was also revealed that the artist will most likely be one of the artists that have previously represented the country. On 6 December, the broadcaster opened a poll to decide which artist will represent the country in the seventh edition. The artists were: *Medina *Electric Lady Lab *Aura Dione *Amaranthe Two weeks later, on 23 December, the broadcaster announced that Aura Dione and Medina will compete in the duels to represent the country in the 7th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. 'Competing entries' The competing entries of each of the artist were selected by the artists themselves along with their composers and production team. Each competing song was announced one by one starting from 1 January 2014. The first four songs would compete in the "Duels Medina", performed by Medina and the last four songs would compete in the "Duels Aura", performed by Aura Dione. ;Table key : Winner Duels It was originally planned by DR to have one artist competing in the duels. However, it was later decided to have two artists in the duels. They will be competing against themselves in the quarter and semi-finals and in the final, the two selected songs from each artists will fight to represent the country. The duels will start during the grand final of the sixth edition. Duels ''Medina'' DR started revealing the songs of the Duels Medina ''on 1 January 2014. The last song of the Duels was revealed on 4 January 2014. In the quarter-finals, "Ensom" and "Har du glemt" won the Duels Medina and qualified to the semi-finals to compete against each other, where "Har du glemt" won and qualified to the final duel. '''Duels ''Aura' DR started revealing the songs of the Duels ''Aura ''on 5 January 2014. The last song of the Duels was revealed on 8 January 2014. In the quarter-finals, "In Love with the World" and "Friends" won the Duels Aura and qualified to the semi-finals to compete against each other, where "In Love with the World" won and qualified to the final duel. 'Final duel' In the final duel, Aura Dione competed against Medina with "In Love with the World" and "Har du glemt". With 15 international voters, Aura Dione was elected as the next Danish representative with "In Love with the World" which gathered a total of 2891 points, more than 1000 points over Medina' song, "Har du glemt" 'Results' | '"Ensom" | 1503 | | "Black Lights" | 1395 | "Har du glemt" | '1605 | | '"In Love with the World" | '1363 | "Song for Sophie" | 1207 | | | 1350 | '"Friends" | '1450 | | "Ensom" | 983 | '"Har du glemt" | 1817 | | '"In Love with the World" | '''1799 | "Friends" | 801 | | '"In Love with the World" | '''2891 | "Har du glemt" | 1609 |color=yes }} Voting Each voter had 200 points to give to the two songs competing in the duel. However they couldn't give the same number of points to the songs (100-100) or zero points to one song. In the final duel, instead of 200 points, each voter had 300 points with the same rules as in the previous duels. '''Voters Voting grids Quarter-finals : Duel 1 : Duel 2 : Duel 3 : Duel 4 'Semi-finals' : Duel 1 : Duel 2 'Final' : Duel 1 See also *Dansk Melodi Grand Prix *Denmark *North Vision Song Contest 7 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 7 External links *Announcement thread *Duels thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 7 national selections